


Better Than The Ending

by catteo



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post movie. Light and fluffy with (hopefully) a side of banter. I wanted to write radio booth make-outs, but sadly Beca and Jesse didn’t want to play that game with me. Maybe next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Yuletide Treat! </p>
<p>I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).



Beca tries her best to make it clear that she does not approve of Jesse’s love of Eighties power ballads. But he’s halfway through a stirring rendition of ‘Living On A Prayer’, complete with clenched fists, out-flung palms and the occasional finger snap, and she’s got to admit that it’s kind of adorable. Especially the part where he winks at her and starts serenading her with an air guitar. Yeah, she’s basically pathetic.

 

“So? Aca-awesome, huh?” He flings himself down next to her on the picnic blanket after bowing to the applauding freshmen (Beca glares until they get the hint and leave) and picks up a juice pouch. 

 

“Awesome,” Beca echoes, and while she’s fairly sure that she manages to keep the eye-roll to herself, it’s more debatable on the insincerity in her voice. “Are you guys planning on using that to beat us at sectionals? I mean, you know, we _are_ the reigning champions. You might want to up your game…” She shrugs a shoulder in his direction.

 

“Oh I _see_. It’s like that is it? Suddenly you think you’re so much better then the Eighties. Power has changed you.” Jesse shakes his head ruefully.

 

“Shut-up,” Beca says, grinning at him as she smacks the arm nearest to her; pulls a face as he pretends to be wounded. “Oh, come on, that didn’t even hurt.”

 

“Only my heart, fair Beca, only my heart.” He clutches his chest and slumps to the ground.

 

“Seriously, I am going to ban you from watching any more rom-coms if you carry on like this.”

 

“Oh right, like anyone else will hold your hand and pass you tissues as you bawl your eyes out at the latest Nicholas Sparks adaptation.”

 

“Shhh, people can hear you.” Beca frantically checks that there’s nobody in earshot.

 

“Ah yes, I forget,” Jesse grabs her around the waist and pulls til she’s half in his lap, “You’re a rapper with attitude and a rep to protect.” He bumps his nose to hers. “It’s okay. Your secret’s safe with me.” She doesn’t bother to disguise the eye-roll this time, but apparently he doesn’t care because his lips fasten on hers and Beca completely loses her train of thought.

 

Somehow he always tastes like cinnamon and he does this _thing_ with his thumb on her jaw and his fingers twisted in her ponytail that steals her breath. It’s as if he’s trying to pull her closer and never let go, and she can feel his dimples under her fingertips as he smiles. 

 

Beca runs a hand down the warm cotton of his shirt to the patch of skin at his waist, hooks a thumb inside the waistband of his jeans and licks up harder into his mouth. Jesse rewards her with a barely contained moan that she feels in the pit of her stomach. He gives her butterflies and she’s a total cliché.

 

She’s interrupted from further exploration of how far Jesse might be prepared to take this in the middle of the quad by somebody pointedly clearing their throat.

 

“Beca.”

 

“Dad. Hi.” Beca’s pretty sure that this is the closest to dying of embarrassment that she’s ever been. And that includes the episode with Chloe in the shower last year. “I, um. Hi.”

 

“Dr Mitchell.” Jesse’s pupils are blown and his hair is sticking out in about a hundred different directions, but somehow he manages to string together actual words. Beca’s basically in awe. “How are you? Well I trust?”

 

“Beca’s _friend_ ,” Her dad pauses for effect and Beca takes the opportunity to slide off Jesse’s lap. The effect is somewhat marred by the fact that Jesse’s left hand is still stuck in the back of her jeans. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important. Your stepmother and I wondered if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night. Both of you.” The delivery implies that it’s more a command than an invitation.

 

She can see Jesse out of the corner of her eye, nodding enthusiastically. He’s been suggesting that they meet each other’s families for weeks, something about eleventh dates, but she’s been changing the subject. Usually by getting naked. Sadly Beca feels that nudity is unlikely to be an option at this particular moment in time.

 

“Sure, Dad, we’ll be there.” 

 

“Good. Now don’t you have somewhere to be? Somewhere less,” he pauses again, “Public?”

 

“Actually, yeah, we have a shift at the radio station. Good thing you were here to remind us,” Beca says, hurriedly packing up the remnants of the picnic strewed across the grass. “C’mon Jesse, this blanket isn’t going to fold itself.”

 

Jesse’s looking somewhat bewildered, mouth open as though he’s about to say _but we don’t have a shift at the radio station_ so Beca just glares at him and prays that he’s seen enough movies to know when to keep his mouth shut. She sees the moment where he gets it and sighs in relief; gives her Dad a forced smile and wave goodbye and pulls Jesse, humming Teenage Dream under his breath, away from the danger zone.

 

“So, dinner with your parents, huh?” Jesse slings an arm across her shoulders, “I knew you’d cave eventually.”

 

“I didn’t cave, he asked. And only one of them is my parent, remember? The other one is Sheila the step-monster,” Beca mock shudders, “She’ll probably make us eat Tofu.”

 

“I would eat Tofu for you,” Jesse’s brow creases in sincerity as he laces his fingers with hers and presses a kiss to her temple.

 

“Shut up! You’re such a nerd,” but there’s no denying the fact that it’s pretty awesome that someone would eat rubbery meat substitute for her.

 

“That may be, but I heard this rumour that despite my confirmed nerd status you totally have a toner for me,” Jesse dances out of the way of her elbow as she aims it for his ribs. Beca narrows her eyes at him in mock irritation. He’s charming her and he knows it. “Where are we going anyway?”

 

“The station. I thought that you and Luke could compare your six-packs for a while. Maybe fight to the death for my affection whilst I mix some tunes and provide the soundtrack. I was thinking something involving _Eye of the Tiger_ with a bit of _The Final Countdown_ and perhaps some _Bootylicious_ thrown in for good measure. Think you can handle that?” She stops abruptly as Jesse stops walking and pulls her around to face him.

 

“The thing is, Beca,” he cups her face with his hands, mock sincerity warring with the laughter on his face, “I don’t want you to be disappointed, because I don’t think Luke can handle _me_.” 

 

Beca groans at the punch-line, but then Jesse’s mouth is hot on hers, arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and suddenly everything else seems unimportant.


End file.
